


Crushed

by ForEliIsLost



Series: Gravity Falls's as short as these, also short, shorts! [9]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BTW there's spoilers in the tags if ya'll haven't noticed, Based on a song, Dipeon, Dipeon centric, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt Dipper Pines, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mason acts like Jade West and no one can convince me otherwise, Mentions of past child abuse, Multi, My babies don't know how to be vulnerable, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Reverse Dipper Pines, Reverse Pines, Reverse! Falls, Songs, Violence, Warnings May Change, idiots realizing they're in love, loosely based on Victorious s2e10, probably, there are warnings on the author's notes y'all!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForEliIsLost/pseuds/ForEliIsLost
Summary: "So there you areMistakenly mistaken for a deeper scarA hole in your heartAnd the same for meIs everything you touch keeping you downOr setting you free…"*“There is no upper hand, I'm giving you mine”Mason’s singing was, contrary to what Gideon guessed beforehand, not pitchy, cold, or a hard listen.“It doesn't have to end up wasting your time”Mason’s singing felt warm and smooth, like morning coffee or the softest kiss. He felt like he could get lost in the brunet’s every note, however simple they were. The song rang through Gideon as if it was a feeling all in itself - of giving up, giving in, being vulnerable at a risk and, at the same time, not caring about the risks.“There's things that I could say but, hear it my way,I want to let you know that it's all okay”*Also known as "Two idiots falling in love and not knowing how to be vulnerable".(Read the tags AND the author notes, they're there for a reason!)
Relationships: Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines & Mabel Gleeful | Reverse Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Gideon Gleeful/Dipper Pines, Mabel Gleeful | Reverse Mabel Pines/Pacifica Southeast | Reverse Pacifica Northwest
Series: Gravity Falls's as short as these, also short, shorts! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/651962
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Shelter my eyes from the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, ya'll, back here with another nonsense I have no idea if I'm gonna be able to finish BUT I'm already in chapter 5 so I'm optimistic!
> 
> Warnings for this chapter are of light swearing (that's light swearing for me, at least but, who knows, I swear a lot tho) and my poor writing.

**Chapter 1: Shelter my eyes from the sun**

If anyone were to describe Dipper Gleeful, the first adjective to come to mind would be “hard to read”. Then, would   


come “cold”, “moody”, “mysterious”. And, finally, most people would say something that related to his skills onstage. 

If you asked Gideon Pines, he would say that his friend wasn’t “hard to read” but rather “extremely hard to warm up to”. To which he’d try to include a negative comment about his friend’s personality or history — because that was just how their friendship played out, frequently with insults and passive-aggressive tension.

*

“ _ Hi, friends! _ ” Pacifica beamed, smiling widely as she and Gideon sat on the bench opposite to the Gleeful twins, setting their bags on the table beside their lunch trays.

“Hi, Paz.” Mabel said, smiling at her girlfriend and friend.

“So,  _ news _ ! Come on, we’ve been waiting all night!” Pacifica demanded as the brunet massaged his temples.

“Well, I wouldn’t say I’ve been waiting  _ all night _ but I definitely want to hear the news!” Gideon said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

“You’re giving me a  _ headache _ .”

“ _ You’re _ a headache, Di-Mason!” Gideon complained, correcting himself when he received a glare from the brunet for saying his stage name.

“Yeah, try saying something that actually makes sense next time!” Mason spat. Mabel elbowed him lightly, giving him a look. He rolled his eyes, sighing. “Anyway, we shouldn’t be saying anything in the first place because  _ nothing’s confirmed _ .”

“Save the drama for the stage, brother!” The older twin said brushing hair off her shoulders. “ _ Anyhow _ , we might be signing with a music producer to release an album!” Mabel announced, looking around to make sure no one in the cafeteria was listening in.

“ _ Oh. My. Gosh _ !” Pacifica scream-shouted, clapping excitedly.

“Mabel, that’s great! When are you expecting to close the deal?!”

“In about three weeks, after the producer listens to our demos. Mason still has to work on his, though!” She pointed at her brother, looking slightly annoyed.

“Well, sister dearest, I actually care about the literary quality my material has and, you know,  _ quality in general _ !” The youngest twin spoke .

“Have you heard the songs you perform at your shows?!” Gideon laughed, getting an eye roll from the other one.

“First, they might suck but people still pay to hear it.” He started, taking his phone out of his pocket to check it. “Second, what do  _ you  _ know about music and performing, you can’t even get through a school presentation without stuttering the whole time!”

“Oh, Gids plays the piano!” Pacifica pointed out, earning an uncomfortable look from both twins. “And the tuba, too!”

“You do?!” Mabel asked, earning a nod from him. “Since when?”

“Since I was a kid. Not a big deal, though.” Gideon answered absentmindedly. The twins shared a look, as if they were having a silent conversation.

“Nope. No way. Not going to happen.” Mason said all of a sudden, still eyeing his sister. Mabel looked the other way, raising her manicured hands in defeat.

“Okay, don’t bitch over it, bro!” She rolled her eyes, going back to eating the food on her lunch tray. When Gideon looked at Pacifica questioningly after witnessing the strange interaction, the blonde shrugged.

“Uhm, what was that all about?!” He turned to Mason and Mabel once again.

“Mabel had a terrible idea.”

“It’s not terrible, Mason. You’re just not open to it!” The brunette said in an annoyed tone. Gideon stared at them in confusion, and what seemed to be a bit of concern.

“Does this idea involve, in any way, torture?”

“For the last time, we do not torture people!”

“Yeah, that was all great uncle Stanford!” Mabel completed , when Gideon raised his eyebrows at them.

“Oh, yeah, right… With his pet demon, wasn’t it?” Mason sighed in annoyance at Gideon’s comments.

Mason put both his elbows on the table, leaning forward slightly. “You know, I like that torture option.” He considered threateningly. Gideon, in turn, moved away from the table, removing his elbows.

*

“You’re acting different.” Mason looked to the side — at his sister — as they walked from the cafeteria to their lockers.

“And by that you mean?” He rolled his eyes, sighing as he sighted their lockers.

“When we’re around Gideon.” She started and the younger twin lifted an eyebrow. “It’s really subtle, it seems like you’re more patient but, at the same time, you’re waiting for something to happen.”

“Waiting for what?” Mason questioned, opening his locker and grabbing what he needed for his next class.

“Like there's something you know is going to happen, but haven't any clue as to  _ when _ .” Mabel opened her own locker, looking at the timetable she glued to the door. “I’ve been trying to figure out what but it’s hard — I don’t think you know either.” 

Mason stopped, furrowing his brows and looking down in thought. Mabel closed the locker’s door, “If I didn’t know you, I’d say you have a crush on that nerd!”

Mason scoffed, “As if…”

*

Lunch was filled with the cafeteria’s typical background noise, which consisted of the sound of food being scraped around multiple plates; the girls’ chatter; and the sound of a notebook being scribbled on by Mason.

“Hey, me and Paz are going to the restroom,  _ B.R.B _ !” Mabel announced, leaving with the other girl on her tail. The younger twin looked up at them leaving.

“‘Be right back’ my ass.” He commented in annoyance, looking back down at his notes.

“So…” Gideon started and the brunet looked at him annoyed. “What’s, like, your next class and stuff?” He paused, interrupting when Mason opened his mouth to speak. “‘Nonya’ isn’t a valid answer.” Mason stared at Gideon in thought before answering.

“You’re a pain.” 

“Okay, fair, I guess…” The remaining blond said, looking at his food as he thought of a way to make conversation with the (incredibly antipathic) person in front of him. Gideon took in a breath and faced the other with firmness in his gaze, “Seriously, now.”

“I am serious.” He looked back at his notebook as he spoke with a stern tone. “And I’m skipping class.” Mason completed in a more leisurely tone.

“What?! But aren’t you school rep?” Mason nodded as he was stared at incredulously. “Isn’t that sort of behaviour kind of absurd for a school rep?”

“Perhaps, the teachers still love me, though.”

“Okay…” Gideon sighed. “Well, what are you writing there? Studying for a test?”

“Gideon, when was the last time you saw or heard of me studying for a test?!” He inquired and the blond looked down in thought.

“Never, actually.”

“There’s your answer!” He pointed out absentmindedly, going back to his notes. 

After a few minutes, Gideon rested his head on the palm that lay flat on the table and said “You don’t even try.”

“Yeah, I thought we were over this. I don’t need to study.” Mason reinforced, not once looking up.

“ _ Not _ talking about that.” Gideon cleared and Mason finally stared up at him with a quizzical expression. “I’m always trying to make conversation and, you know, be your friend but you never try to reciprocate!”

“What?”

“Yeah, and you’re so closed off that, when you do make conversation, you are disgustingly mean and, I don’t know… Maybe you think that you just can’t afford to be vulnerable but c’mon!” He took a breath. “I know you’re not a bad person, I’ve seen you being nice plenty of times. I don’t get why you act like an ass!” Mason looked down and Gideon went back to eating his food. 

After about ten minutes of silence, the older one of the two sighed, looking at Gideon and then back towards his notes before speaking again.

“I’m trying to finish my songs…” As he said this, the blond’s head whipped in his direction in shock. “That’s why I’m skipping class.” 

It took Gideon a moment before he could recompose himself and answer. “Oh, but, uh, I thought you still had a week left before you had that meeting with the producer?!”

“Yeah, but we have to have all of our demos ready by tomorrow.” Mason said hesitantly, still avoiding Gideon’s gaze.

“How much do you need to do yet?”

“Two songs, one of them is only halfway through, I don’t even have a chorus.” He mumbled, resting his arms on the table.

“Is there anything holding you back?” 

_ Besides not knowing what to write because I’m not sure of my own feelings anymore? _ , Mason thought, taking a deep breath. “I’m… a perfectionist,” He started hesitantly, speaking lowly whilst finally looking the other in the eyes. “And, when it comes to this kind of stuff, I’m never sure of what I’m doing.”

“So, you need a second opinion?”

Mason shrugged, “I guess.”

“What about your sister?”

“She’s a bitch to work with.” He deadpanned and Gideon gave him a confused look before giving him an understanding one.

“Would you like me to help you?” He said and held up a hand when he realized the town sweetheart was about to refuse. “It can't be as bad as Mabel.” Mason deflated in defeat, looking back down.

“ _ Only _ because I’m running out of options.” He warned with a finger pointing at Gideon, who held his hands up in mock-defeat. “After class?”

“Sure! I guess you won’t have to skip class, after all.”

“Oh, I was gonna skip class anyway.” He received a questioning look from the other and smiled. “ _ Yo soy mejor que el resto de la clase _ .”

“I take French.” Gideon deadpanned, receiving an eye roll from Mason.

“Anyway, I’m going out to get a decent cup of coffee next period.” He said, looking to the side to find the girls returning. “Great, you’re here! I’m out!”


	2. Wait For The Birds To Fly By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason and Gideon meet to compose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

###  **Chapter 2: Wait for the birds to fly by**

If there was only one word he could use to describe Mason’s room, Gideon would use “full”. It was the kind of room that, at first sight, looked slightly messy but, after more looking into it, you’d realize everything was where it was meant to be. He had a feeling that, somehow, that was what Mason’s personality was like — he didn’t know how, though.

“Okay, we’re here!” Gideon said, looking around Mason’s room. “I don’t think I’ve ever been in your room. It’s very different from Mabel’s.”

Mason observed him for a curt moment, as if trying to figure out whether that was a joke. “That’s kind of the point.”

“I always sorta expected your rooms to be the opposite.” He commented and Mason lifted an eyebrow in question. “Because of your personalities, you know. I guess I always expected Mabel’s room to be like this — in your face — and yours to be squeaky-clean like hers.”

“ _ Oh _ ,” He blinked in surprise, “I guess that makes sense. You got it all backwards, though.” Mason commented as he walked away from the door and close to his bed, where an instrument case laid. He didn’t need to look up to know Gideon sported a questioning look. “Mabel’s is clean because she cares about how people perceive her. Mine’s like this ‘cause I prefer seeing where everything is.” He explained, setting up his keyboard as he spoke.

Gideon nodded, “I guess that’s pretty you…” 

Mason looked at him, clearly holding back a comment. He stared at the boy standing by the door for a few seconds more before looking down, “I’m not gonna be nice to that.”

“That’s fair.” Gideon answered with a sigh. He pointed at Mason’s bed as he walked a few steps into the room and closed the door. “Can I sit?”

“Yeah.” He answered, going back to setting up his equipment. He looked back again at Gideon after a moment, his brow creased at the fact that he was still standing behind him. “I’m not gonna bite you, Pines!”

“ _ Right _ !” Gideon sat down immediately. 

Mason sighed, rolled his eyes and sat beside the blond. “So, I got one of the songs finished during the period I skipped, thankfully.” He started, reaching for his notebook on the bedside table.

“I thought you were just going to get coffee…?”

“Don’t question my artistic choices.” Mason warned, without sparing the other a glance as he turned the notebook’s pages. “Anyway… I figured out the lyrics to the chorus of one of the other songs. No bridge yet, though.”

“Can…” Gideon pointed at the notebook. “Can I read them?”

“Yeah!” Mason said, handing him the notebook upon realizing the other one had no idea as to what he was talking about.

Gideon read for a few moments, looking back at the brunet eventually before speaking again.

“Hate to admit it, but your lyrics are actually really good.” Gideon commented before handing the notebook back to Mason. “Have you thought about any melodies yet?”

“Yeah, not much, though.” Gideon signaled for him to go on and he did so, positioning his hands on the keyboard. “ _ I like your smile, _

_ But even introductions need to last a while _

_ Sometimes I don't know if I'm right or wrong… _ ”

“Hey, I think you should go up on the scale until you reach ‘ _ know _ ’ and then go down.” Mason nodded, watching at the blond attently. “And, on the last line of this verse you could change ‘ _ everything was best when you weren’t _ ’ to ‘ _ everything is worse when you’re gone _ ’. The other one seems kinda…”

“Grimm?”

“Yeah, no offense.” 

“Okay.” Mason nodded once again, taking a pen from the bedside table and writing down what he was told. “Okay, uhm, well, the next verse would go:

_ So there you are _

_ Mistakenly mistaken for a deeper scar _

_ A hole in your heart _

_ And the same for me _

_ Is everything you touch keeping you down _

_ Or setting you free… _ ”

*

“I guess we're done!” Gideon said excitedly, smiling at Mason.

“We are, finally.” The brunet agreed, breathing out. After a moment, he continued. “And I  _ guess  _ you were actually helpful…”

“That’s the closest I’ll get to a thanks, isn’t it?!”

“Great to know you’re catching up!” Mason said with a straight face. He sighed, passing a hand through his hair, taking it off his face and revealing, once again, his well-known birthmark. “Honestly, I’ve had this over my head for so long, I can’t wait to get rid of it!”

“Well, that’s  _ one _ way to put it…” Gideon laughed, stopping to think about what the other said. “Wait, are you recording your demo today? I thought you were doing that tomorrow.”

“Originally, but it’s  _ barely  _ six in the afternoon.” He pointed at the clock on the wall. “I have more than enough time, so why  _ not  _ do it today?”

“You have a point!” The blond nodded, moving to stand up but stopping mid motion. “I have a crazy idea…”

“If you know it’s crazy, then why are you wasting my time?!” The brunet said sternly, his face softening when he got a harsh look from Gideon. He sighed, looking up as he said: “Go on, I guess…”

“Well, I could play for you.” He offered, continuing when he saw that Mason was going to refuse. “It  _ would  _ save you time.”

“No way.”

“Why?!” He asked confused, standing up and turning around to look at the brunet in the face..

“‘Cause you’d be doing me favour—”

“Yes, that’s the point!” Gideon interrupted. Mason took a deep breath, eyeing the other’s inconformated behaviour.

“Don’t interrupt me.” Mason warned with annoyance in his voice, quickly going back to his speech. “If you do me a favour, it means I  _ owe  _ you.” Gideon furrowed his brows as Mason made a pause, looking down. “And that’s not something I—”

“‘Can afford’?” Mason stopped in his tracks, head shooting up to look at the other. “That’s kind of what I was telling you during lunch.”

“It’s not like that.” He looked away and Gideon sighed, shaking his head.

“Look, I don’t want to do this because I want you to  _ owe me _ something.” He paused, watching the other boy. “I’m offering because I  _ want _ to do this. Because I’m your friend.”

A few moments of silence passed as Mason considered Gideon’s words. He refrained from looking at the blond for the whole while he was in thought, he had a fear that facing the other might influence his response. Of course, looking at Gideon’s face wouldn’t change much for he was already influencing his decisions.

“Fine!” Mason spat, finally looking at the other and pointing a finger. “But that does not mean we’re bestie-bestie!”

“Didn’t expect it. That would, in fact, be weird!”

*

Before, Gideon thought he couldn’t be impressed by Mason’s singing. He had seen the other in his shows and, sure, he was good but nothing he’d never seen before. However, he had only ever seen Mason singing in performance and never singing something he truly liked, let alone something  _ he wrote _ .

“Okay, do you think we should record the bridge or the chorus next?”

“Bridge.” Mason declared, adjusting the microphone once again. “And we record the chorus following and, then, the harmonics.”

“Okey-dokey!”

“Never say that again.” Mason said without missing a beat and Gideon nodded, laughing. He put on the headphones connected to the computer and adjusted the microphone once more. “We can start when you’re ready.”

“Okay…” Gideon complied, puting the computer on record and positioning his hands. Gideon looked at Mason for confirmation and started to play, nodding his head to give the brunet his cue.

“ _ Shelter my eyes from the sun, _

_... _

_ I’m dreaming… _ ” Gideon turned off the recording as Mason stopped singing.The brunet looked at him, sighing and standing up. “I’m gonna get water, do you want some?”

“I-”

“I’m not gonna ask a second time.”

“Okay, I guess I want some.”

*

“Are you ready?” Gideon asked as they got ready to record again. Mason stared at him through his eyelashes, lifting a brow.

“What sort of stupid ass question is that?!” The blond gave him a look and he stopped for a moment. “What?”

“Tone it down.”

“What?” He went, stopping again to think. After a second, his face relaxed in understanding. “Oh, right, I forgot.” He paused. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

“Ok.” Gideon started the recording and played once again. Mason sighed and watched the blond, waiting for his cue to start singing. He closed his eyes as the time came.

“ _ There is no upper hand, I'm giving you mine _ ” 

Mason’s singing was, contrary to what Gideon guessed beforehand, not pitchy, cold, or a hard listen.

_ “It doesn't have to end up wasting your time _ ”

Mason’s singing felt warm and smooth, like morning coffee or the softest kiss. He felt like he could get lost in the brunet’s every note, however simple they were. The song rang through Gideon as if it was a feeling all in itself — of giving up, giving in, being vulnerable at a risk and, at the same time, not caring about the risks.

“ _ There's things that I could say but, hear it my way, _

_ I want to let you know that it's all okay _ ” When Mason ended the chorus, Gideon couldn’t help but to think _ It is, it is all okay _ and to stare at the brown haired boy as he opened his eyes to reveal almond colored irises. 

Mason looked at a speechless Gideon playing the last chords before stopping the recording. He looked entranced and at a loss — Mason chose to take that as a good sign rather than his usual of assuming the worst. “Heh…” Mason smiled, trying to break the overwhelming silence. “You like that?!”

“Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!   
> I'm sorry I took so long to post. 2020 was a bitch to all of us, I was starting my first year of college and, on top of that, the guy that was betaing for me ghosted me and I didn't feel like writing for this fic for a while -- in fact, I only started writing again the other day.   
> I might not update again in January because of finals, but I can promise that I *will* continue writing for this fic.  
> On other notes, tho:   
> What do you think of the fic so far? What do you think is going to happen? Tell me everything!

**Author's Note:**

> Translation for the sentence in spanish: I'm better than the rest of the class.  
> Also, just an explanation about Dipper, in case anyone's confused: He goes by Mason (which is his cannon real name) around school, home, etc and he uses "Dipper" as a stage name (Mabel has one but I decided to thrash my idea, so, any ideas? Put it in the comments!) so he gets mad whenever someone uses it in a situation where it isn't appropriate (a.k.a: when he's not onstage).
> 
> And we're done for today!  
> Thank you so much for reading my work and feel welcomed to comment, kudo and bookmark!  
> If you find any grammar mistakes you feel like needs to be pointed out, don't be shy!  
> (I'm also looking for a beta so, if there's anyone up for the job, I'd be grateful!)


End file.
